Bang, You're Alive
by M-iikado
Summary: Hijack/Frostcup, Modern Bonnie & Clyde AU. Hiccup unexpectedly meets Jack while they were both robbing the same bank, and saves him from an unfortunate encounter with the police. To repay his debt, Jack agrees to drop him off at the nearest city, but parting ways turns out to be a bit more complicated than they had planned.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! **M-iikado** here!

Studying for finals gets me randomly inspired, so enjoy this Bonnie and Clyde AU (has this been done before? I lack originality, so I'm pretty sure it has...) while I go back to crying in a corner, wondering what is my life.

Fair warning; I'll also be uploading this simultaneously on AO3 ( Miikado) and on Tumblr ( Schizomiikado).

**Warning**: Rated T so far for a lot of unnecessary swearing, but the rating might go up at some point, maybe.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I own nothing, since this is a _fan_-fiction website. Hiccup is from How To Train Your Dragon, Jack is from Rise Of The Guardians, and both of those movies belong to Dreamworks.

* * *

_You've read the story of Jesse James_

_of how he lived and died._

_If you're still in need;_

_of something to read,_

_here's the story of Bonnie and Clyde._

_Now Bonnie and Clyde are the Barrow gang_

_I'm sure you all have read._

_how they rob and steal;_

_and those who squeal,_

_are usually found dying or dead._

_There's lots of untruths to these write-ups;_

_they're not as ruthless as that._

_their nature is raw;_

_they hate all the law,_

_the stool pigeons, spotters and rats._

_They call them cold-blooded killers_

_they say they are heartless and mean._

_But I say this with pride_

_that I once knew Clyde,_

_when he was honest and upright and clean._

_But the law fooled around;_

_kept taking him down,_

_and locking him up in a cell._

_Till he said to me;_

_"I'll never be free,_

_so I'll meet a few of them in hell"_

_The road was so dimly lighted_

_there were no highway signs to guide._

_But they made up their minds;_

_if all roads were blind,_

_they wouldn't give up till they died._

_The road gets dimmer and dimmer_

_sometimes you can hardly see._

_But it's fight man to man_

_and do all you can,_

_for they know they can never be free._

_From heart-break some people have suffered_

_from weariness some people have died._

_But take it all in all;_

_our troubles are small,_

_till we get like Bonnie and Clyde._

_If a policeman is killed in Dallas_

_and they have no clue or guide._

_If they can't find a fiend,_

_they just wipe their slate clean_

_and hang it on Bonnie and Clyde._

_There's two crimes committed in America_

_not accredited to the Barrow mob._

_They had no hand;_

_in the kidnap demand,_

_nor the Kansas City Depot job._

_A newsboy once said to his buddy;_

_"I wish old Clyde would get jumped._

_In these awfull hard times;_

_we'd make a few dimes,_

_if five or six cops would get bumped"_

_The police haven't got the report yet_

_but Clyde called me up today._

_He said,"Don't start any fights;_

_we aren't working nights,_

_we're joining the NRA."_

_From Irving to West Dallas viaduct_

_is known as the Great Divide._

_Where the women are kin;_

_and the men are men,_

_and they won't "stool" on Bonnie and Clyde._

_If they try to act like citizens_

_and rent them a nice little flat._

_About the third night;_

_they're invited to fight,_

_by a sub-gun's rat-tat-tat._

_They don't think they're too smart or desperate_

_they know that the law always wins._

_They've been shot at before;_

_but they do not ignore,_

_that death is the wages of sin._

_Some day they'll go down together_

_they'll bury them side by side._

_To few it'll be grief,_

_to the law a relief_

_but it's death for Bonnie and Clyde._

_— __The Trail's End, Bonnie Parker_

* * *

That morning, Hiccup was feeling particularly restless.

Everything around him seemed to clash with his current mood. The air was soft, warm on his skin, with only a slight breeze blowing on the back his neck. The sky was clear, bathing everything in the bright light of a vivid sun. The people walking past him in the street seemed surprisingly cheerful, considering it was a Monday afternoon.

Everyone seemed to be positively affected by the weather, allowing the mild April warmth to brighten up their mood and lift their spirit.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was too anxious to notice any of that.

He boy lifted his head, looking over to the massive white building he was standing in front of. It was huge, with marble stairs leading to a great wooden door framed by two gigantic columns. Over the entrance, carved in the stone in big golden letters were written two words that sent chills of apprehension and excitement down the brunet's spine.

**NATIONAL BANK**

Hiccup felt his stomach twist, only then realizing how ridiculously small he was compared to the building. For a moment he closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He clutched the strap of the backpack he had thrown over his shoulder, and took a deep breath.

It was always the same thing. The day before, he'd start over-thinking every little thing that could possibly go wrong, and proceed to traumatize himself until he couldn't fall asleep. And when the day would finally come, he'd always feel like utter shit. His mouth was dry, he had a bitter taste in the back of his throat, his hands were sweaty and his brain was telling him to run fast, run far, and never come back.

Every. Single. Time.

But, no matter how ridiculously anxious he felt, he had done this countless times before. He was ready, and everything would go just fine, he knew that.

After all, this wasn't his first time robbing a bank.

The boy stepped inside the building, trying to look as natural as possible which, he had to admit, wasn't easy for him. He was naturally awkward in public, even when he wasn't about to steal thousands of dollars.

He quickly got into the line, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he looked around the hall. There were a couple of customers—relatively few considering that all the office-workers were probably still stuck behind their computer screens at their job— and five opened desks. The brunet spotted three cameras, and only one security guard.

This was going to be easier than he had planned.

The cameras each covered a different angle, and it wouldn't be hard to slip into their blind spot. Now all he had to do was walk past the—

Just as Hiccup was thinking of a way to bypass the security guard's vigilance, he noticed the white-haired man—barely older than he was, from the looks of it— standing next to a desk, making quite a fuss. He wasn't a typical angry client making a complaint a bit too loudly. In fact, although Hiccup couldn't hear exactly what he was talking about, it was easy to see that the man was clearly enjoying whatever was going on. He was laughing loudly, and seemed a bit obnoxious and rude, but the brunet wasn't one to judge, especially since the stranger's peculiar behavior seemed enough to capture the security guard's attention.

Hiccup took that as his queue, and didn't miss his chance to slip into a door marked 'employees only' while no one was watching.

Once the door was closed safely behind him, he took a second to lean against the wall, sliding to the floor, and let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He held his legs against his chest, pressing his forehead against his knees as he took deep breaths, slowly, fighting the urge to throw up.

This was always the part he hated the most. Getting inside the building was risky, and he cursed his lack of body-strength, that could have avoided him an entrance at the sight of all. But he was inside, out of the cameras' view, and reasonably safe. The rest was a piece of cake.

Hiccup stood up and with one swift motion, slid his bag off his shoulder. He glanced at the time on his watch. 4:18 pm.

The person responsible of watching the camera screens would be on a break for another 12 minutes, which left the brunet with approximately 17 minutes to do what he had to do before the alarms went off, and 14 extra minutes to get the hell out of here before the police arrived—12 minutes if the traffic was fluid.

29 minutes total. More time than he needed.

The boy gave a quick glance around, and pulled out his phone. He pressed various buttons, the clicking sound mixed with the greenish glow of the screen, and finally found the map of the building. He had memorised it the day before, but didn't want to enter the wrong room by accident.

He walked down the narrow halls, his hasty steps echoing on the marble floor, until he found himself in front of a metal door. Without the slightest hesitation, he plugged his phone to the digital box set next to the door, and tweaked at the device for a second until a soft ringing sound erupted, and the door unlocked.

He walked fast, silently, past a couple more doors, each with a different code, harder to crack each time. But that didn't stop him the least, and in seconds he was through.

In less than 7 minutes —a personal best— he was standing in front of the large circular door of the main vault. Hiccup dropped his bag on the floor, pulled out his laptop, and plugged it to the lock. It took him seconds to access the security codes, and he was pleased to see that there were only 3 locks. He silently thanked the blissful innocence of rural folks, who made his job so much easier.

It took a few minutes of frantic tapping on the keyboard, but soon the first lock gave way, and he began working on the second one.

While the brunet's eyes were focused on the laptop screen, his mind was slightly distracted by the twists of his stomach, reminding him of the imminent danger of the situation. Even though everything had gone according to the plan so far—even exceeding his expectations in some aspects—he had to stay on his guard, and be ready to flee at any given time.

Hiccup had never been much of a risk-taker... Not more than was required for the job, anyway. He only did what he knew best, and what he knew were computers. Codes and numbers made much more sense to him and small talks and human interactions, and he could easily hack into virtually anything that had wires.

His morals weren't as lose as expected for a bank-robber. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he didn't even carry a proper weapon with him, other than a pretty powerful taser-gun. No, but the reward was too tempting not to give it a shot. It was easy money, nothing more. And gods did he need that...

The laptop beeped a couple of times, and the boy grinned, standing up and walking to the vault. He grabbed the large handle and took a deep breath before pulling. The door opened effortlessly in a whisper of metallic friction.

Hiccup laughed out loud, a wide smile stretching on his lips. The vault was full of green wads of bills pilled on top of one another, just begging to be taken by someone. And that someone would be him.

Not wasting anymore time, he stuffed the bills in his bag, keeping a careful eye on the clock. He still had about 7 minutes to collect as much money as he could before getting the hell out. The brunet had a hard time containing his smile. He would be out and free before anyone noticed he was even there.

His gloating was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream coming from the main hall.

Hiccup froze.

Immediately, he stuffed his laptop in his bag, threw it over his shoulder, and was out the door. He could hear screaming and what could've been... a gunshot? The boy's mind vaguely wondered what was going on, but he quickly dismissed the thought and focused on his escape.

He couldn't have been noticed, not just yet, but there was definitely something going on that was causing enough of a ruckus to put him in danger.

He ran down the dimly lit halls, opposite to where he came from. He couldn't leave from the main entrance, not when he wasn't 100% certain he hadn't been seen by anyone. His rushed steps echoed on the marble floor, but he sound was numbed by the buzzing in the Hiccup's ear.

He didn't noticed the other person running towards him until they violently ran into each other, and fell on the floor from the impact.

Hiccup's breath was expelled out of his lungs as his back hit the marble tiles, and he gasped for air. His head shot up when he realised what had happened.

I'm front of him, sitting a few feel away and rubbing his obviously painful elbows, was a boy he immediately recognized as being the one that had caused a commotion in the hall, earlier. His white hair was in the way, and most of his face was covered by a surgical-like mask with a snowflake sown on the side, but when he finally looked up, Hiccup was taken aback by the vivid shade of blue of his eyes.

The two boys stared at each other in shock for a while, until the brunet finally remembered where he was, and he jumped on his feet.

« What the fuck are you doing here? » he barked, grabbing his bag and putting a hand on his taser gun, just in case.

« I—err » the other pulled of the mask, leaving it to dangle around his neck, and looked just as confused as he was. Hiccup noticed the brown paper bag that had spilled on the floor, revealing countless hundred-dollar bills.

« _Shit _» This couldn't be good.

Hiccup was about to flee when he heard the voices and steps running towards them.

« _Shit _» the other male repeated, pushing himself up.

Hiccup didn't think twice. He grabbed the man's wrist, and ran in the other direction, cursing the gods. He had been so stupid! He had been taken aback by the gunshot coming from the hall, and had completely forgotten to put on a mask. Now this random dude had not only set off the security alarms, but seen his face as well. He had no other choice, he'd deal with him when they were both safe outside.

They ran down the halls, into the stair case. The white-haired man was about to go down, but Hiccup pulled him up towards the top floors, climbing the steps three at the time.

« What are you doing? » the other called, following behind « The exit's the other way! »

« Just shut up and follow me! »

They reached the top floor, and Hiccup kicked the door open, accessing the roof of the building. He quickly leaned over the edge, sizing up the distance between them and the pavement, twelve floors down. It was a pretty consequent height, and Hiccup made a mental note to try not to fall.

« What are you doing? » the other male hissed, snatching his hand away from the smaller boy's grip. « We're supposed to get the fuck out of the building! If they come look for us hear, we're screwed! »

« I know that! » Hiccup yelled back, not too fond of the other's tone « Do I really look stupid enough to get myself trapped on a rooftop like a moron? » He sighed when he saw the white-haired male's eyebrows knit together, pondering « Please don't answer that » the brunet said, shaking his head « Just follow my lead and everything will be fine »

The man took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for instructions. When Hiccup nodded, and walked to the other side of the roof, he noticed that the adjacent building was only a few feet away, and could easily be reached with a little run-up. He let out a laugh.

« Wow, clever » he said, smirking. If they could jump over the gap between the two buildings, they could climb down the escape ladder on the other side and reach the streets without being noticed. It was risky, but it could very well work.

Hiccup gave an awkward smile, and threw his bag over the edge, cringing when it crashed violently on the other side of the roof. He then took a few steps back, inhaled deeply before launching himself off the edge.

During the few seconds where he was in mid-air, Hiccup considered how this had been a terrible idea. He didn't think there was a dignified way to die—death was always grotesque—but being reduced to puddle on the pavement was a particularly nasty way to go. But before he had time to regret his action, his feet reached the edge of the roof, and he was safe.

He took deep breaths, bending over with his hands on his knees. When his heart stopped feeling like it could pounce out of his chest any second, he stood up and turned to the other man staring at him with wide eyes.

« Give me your bag » Hiccup called, holding out his hands

« No way, I'm not stupid » the man scoffed « You're going to take the money and leave me there, stuck on a roof »

The brunet sighed « The bag's going to make you lose your balance, and I'd rather not have your death on my hands » he said « Besides if I wanted to abandon you, I could've done it before, when you were about to walk straight towards the cops »

« I wasn't— »

Hiccup pointed to the streets, where policemen were walking in the bank, fully armed, through the exit the other male had planned on using as an escape-way. The man frowned. The brunet was obviously insane. But however crazy he suspected him to be, his planned had worked so far…

« Might as well » he shrugged, gesturing for the other to step aside.

He clunched the paper bag close to his chest, and jumped over the edge. His foot easily reached the other roof, but the extra weight made him loose balance, and he felt his body tip towards the void. His mind went blank for a moment, until he felt a hand grab his own and pull him over the edge, to safety.

The man tried catching his breath, feeling his knees weaken, barely supporting his body anymore. He laughed breathlessly, shaking his head.

« Thanks man » he chuckled « That wouldn't have ended well without you »

« I told you to toss the bag, first… » Hiccup frowned « Now let's go »

They didn't waste anymore time, and climbed down the escape ladder. In a few short minutes, they were standing on solid grown, in an isolated alley between the bank and the nearby building.

The white-haired man gave a look around and, when he saw no sign of any police force in that area, laughed again, surprised that the brunet's plan had actually worked. He turned around, about to bid the other goodbye, when the boy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him against a wall and tripping him over so that he was on his knees. He looked down at him in anger, his forearm crushing the other's windpipe as his free hand held the taser-gun menacingly close to the man's crotch.

« So what's your deal? » the boy hissed « How on earth did you end up here and should I be expecting any more idiots like you? »

« What? » the man breathed out, confused

« Don't play dumb with me, fuck-face! Did you— » his pressed his arm harder against the other's throat, earning a painful cry « —or did you not know that I would be there today? » Before the man could answer, Hiccup brought the taser at eye-lever, making it snap in the air a few times, then released the trigger and dug the tip between the other's legs, showing that he meant business, and would't hesitate to fire a very painful electric shot right in his crotch. « Don't try lying to me » he hissed.

« Dude, chill! » the man tried to laugh, but his voice stuck in his throat and came out a bit squeaky « This was just a crazy coincidence! I had no idea anyone else would be robbing that exact same bank today! » he frowned « Trust me this wasn't a pleasant surprise for me neither »

Hiccup glared at the man, but released him anyway. He grabbed his bag from the floor, threw it over his shoulder, and walked away. But, much to his discontent, the other followed behind.

« What do you want? » he spat, turning to face the man « I don't know if you noticed, but this isn't a typical 'let's get all chatty and become best buds' kind of situation. I already wasted enough time on you, now I'd like to get the hell out of here »

The man chuckled, but lifted an eyebrow when he saw the brunet walk into the busy streets, away from the bank's parking lot.

« Wait, you're leaving by foot? » he asked

« Not that it's any of you're business » Hiccup sighed « But my car broke down a few days ago, and I needed money to buy a new one »

« Aren't you afraid to get caught, walking around with a buttload of cash right after a robbery? »

« I'll be fine, if you stop following me around all the time » he frowned « You'll get us noticed »

The man grabbed the brunet's wrist, and he spun around angrily, glaring daggers at him.

« What _now_? » he hissed

« Listen » the white-haired man said « I know I doubted you back then, but you actually saved my ass from jail, so the least I can do is repay that debt » he noticed the brunet staring at the bag under his arm and he chuckled « No not like that! I have a car a few blocks south, let me at least drive you to the nearest city where you'll be able to buy a car »

Hiccup started at him suspiciously, pondering.

« Fine » he sighed « But I still don't trust you, so no funny business »

« Dude, _noted_! » the man smirked, throwing his hands up in defense « I don't want to get my balls tasered »

Hiccup repressed a smile and nodded, following the man who had apparently become his unexpected travelling companion down the streets, all the while wondering if he wasn't making a terrible mistake.

* * *

**AN**: Whoosh, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it so far! Next chapter probably won't be up for another 2-3 weeks, because, y'know, finals are sucking the life out of me.

Now, please make note that English isn't my native language. French is. So I'm sorry if I make any mistake. I'll be very greatful if you _kindly_ point them out to me. Just don't be an ass about it.

Also, I know my writing pretty much sucks, but if you're interested, I'm opened to prompts and suggestions for short-stories and drabbles. If you have any idea, please leave them in my ask-box on tumblr ( schizomiikado) and I'll get to it as soon as I'm done with college work :)

Thanks for reading! Faves/follows are greatly appreciated, and comments make me cry from happiness! ;w;


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't upload anything for a while, since my finals start next week, but apparently I'm a bad student and I chose writing over sleep... I'm about to drop dead from exhaustion.

Anyway, not much happening here... Just a bit of bonding time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing blablabla you know the drill.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't remember the last time he'd had to suffer through a car ride as awkward as this one was.

He had agreed on letting the other man give him a ride to the nearest city, but insisted on driving. Although he was a grown man and legal adult capable of fending for himself, the whole "stranger danger" thing still applied.

As he sat behind the steering wheel of the runaway car, eyes focused on the road, he tried to consider the events that had led him to this point, sitting in the car with a stranger he'd met while robbing a bank.

He bit his lips slightly, shooting quick glances as the white-haired man sitting next to him, knees clutched to his chest. The brunet wasn't usually one to small-talk, but he didn't think he could make it through another generically cheesy pop-song bursting out the radio without losing his sanity.

He reached for the volume button and turned it down, until it was reduced to a vague whisper in the car. Hiccup shifted on his seat to face the other male as much a he could.

« I think we need to talk about this » he said, eyebrows knitted together

« You sound like you're about to break up with me » the man laughed

« I'm serious! » Hiccup growled, frowning as he stared blankly at the speed meter « This— » he said, making a vague gesture englobing the car « This is just too weird to be a coincidence »

« How? »

The brunet raised an eyebrow « You're carpooling with a guy who tried robbing the same bank as you... Aren't you at least a bit curious about how that happened? »

« How does anything ever happen? » the other shrugged « I think you're reading too much into it »

« I'm just curious... » Hiccup mumbled

« It was just a coincidence, if you ask me » the man said « There aren't that many big banks in his god forsaken place, we were bound to meet at some point » he smirked « Speaking of which, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet... Tell me about yourself » he noticed Hiccup shifting uncomfortably on his seat « Listen » he said « I know it'd be pretty foolish to trust a con man, but if you're worried about me stealing your money and dumping your corpse on the roadside... Don't be. I have more than I need, as of now, and I'm not into the hole 'killing spree' things... Murder lacks style »

« I'm Hiccup » the brunet answered

« Hiccup, _really_? » the other laughed

« It's a nickname, obviously. You already saw my face, I'm not giving you my real name. »

« And how'd you managed to get that name? »

« I used to go around towns and rob grocery stores and ATMs with two other guys » Hiccup said « They kept calling me that because they thought I was too weak and useless to do the job... The name stuck after a while »

« And where are they now? » the white-haired male asked

The brunet smirked deviously « Jail »

The other shot him a wide-eyed look before bursting into laughter, and Hiccup had to repress a smile of his own.

« Alright! » the man said « I like you Hiccup, you're pretty cool » he grinned « I'm Jack Frost, and _yes, _that's also a nickname »

« Ha! » the brunet chuckled « I get the hair now » he pointed at the man's snow white hair « Clever »

« Why, thank you » Jack said smugly « So, what's your thing? »

« My thing? »

« Yeah! The _thing _that got you into this business »

« Oh » Hiccup pondered for a moment « I guess you could call me a cyber-criminal. I can hack into virtually anything » he shrugged « At some point I realized that cracking wifi passwords wasn't enough, and I moved up to something more challenging » that earned a chuckle from Jack « Basically I'm a massive geek with too much time on his hands and a great appeal for money »

Jack nodded understandingly. « Well... » the brunet added « What's _your _thing, then? »

« Ah » Jack scratched the back of his neck « I'm nothing big. Just a small-profit robber, y'know? » he shrugged « I just go around towns, target small banks and leave as soon as I'm done » a smug grin crept its way on his lips « I'm no wonder-boy with a computer like you are, Hiccy »

« No, uh-hu! » Hiccup shook his head, lips pursed « Never call me that again, or I swear to the gods, I _will _crash the car » Jack chuckled.

The sun had started setting, bathing the road in its reddish glow, when they reached a small town and Hiccup parked the car in front of a shabby-looking motel. He switched off the ignition, and the car became silent.

« Well… » the brunet started, rubbing the back of his neck « Thanks for the ride, I guess… I spotted a car concessionaire a few blocks down, I'll go check it out tomorrow » He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, gritting his teeth when a cold gush of wind hit his face. Jack didn't seem to move, his eyes on the smaller boy « So… Err » Hiccup mumbled, grabbing his back on the back seat « Yeah, bye »

_Way to go Hiccup_, he thought, _That wasn't awkward at all… Not that I care_.

He shook his head. Sure, it was nice to finally have someone to talk to… He hadn't had a proper conversation in—he held out a couple of fingers, counting mentally—_three weeks_. But he knew better than to get attached to the first guy that came around.

It wasn't like he needed anyone, anyway. He was fine by himself, had always been. And even if he did, with today's cash, he came closer to his goal, and everything would soon be over.

Hiccup heard a door slam, and snapped his neck towards the car. Jack had a bag over his shoulder, locking the vehicle as he walked towards the brunet.

« Err… » Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the white-haired man « What are you doing? »

« Need a place to spend the night » the other simply answered, shrugging his shoulder « Plus, if we share a room we could save money »

« You just robbed a bank and you're worried about the _money_? » the freckled boy raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

« C'mon, Hic » Jack whined « Don't be a kill-joy. I didn't molest you or steal your stuff during the ride, you have to agree that I'm pretty trustworthy » He walked passed the boy, towards the motel « Besides it'll be fun to finally have a bit of company, I was starting to get bored to death »

Hiccup rolled his eyes « So I just have no say in this at all? » Jack smirked deviously and shook his head. The brunet let out a sigh, trailing behind « Fine… » he said.

When they reached the entrance, Hiccup stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He turned towards Jack, biting his lips.

« Do you mind waiting over there— » he pointed towards the worn-out armchairs, a few feet away from the counter « Just while I book us a room? »

Jack raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged and nodded nonetheless. He did as he was told and went to sit in a chair with his bag at his feet, as Hiccup leaned over the counter, catching the receptionist's attention. She was a stiff-looking woman in her late forties, with grayish hair pulled into a messy bun, and a top showing a bit too much cleavage.

The white-haired man couldn't exactly hear what the brunet was saying, but from the looks of it, he had just complimented the woman on her jewelry, which seemed to drive her into a lively chat. Jack held back a laugh at how uncomfortable Hiccup looked, eyebrows knitted as he nodded a few times.

After what seemed like ages, the brunet came back, holding out two keys.

« What was that about? » Jack asked as they climbed up the stairs

« What was _what _about? » Hiccup bit his lips, avoiding eye contact.

« You were totally hitting on the woman at the counter! » the taller man laughed « Man, that was the most awkward way to pick up a girl I've ever seen »

The brunet flushed slightly « I wasn't hitting on her » he hissed, eyes narrowed

« Hey hey » Jack chuckled, holding up his hands « I'm not judging! She wasn't my type, but you go for whatever tickles your fancy, my friend »

They finally reached their assigned room, and Hiccup grunted, opening the door. The place was cramped and had seen better days. There were two separate beds with suspicious-looking bedspreads, and the boy made a mental note to check the sheets before going to bed.

« No, but really » Jack spoke again, dropping his bag on one of the beds, his nose wrinkled in disgust « What were you doing? »

« I… » Hiccup hesitated. « I was hacking into their bank account » he said, biting his lips. He knew it wasn't a good idea to tell anyone that—especially not a fellow criminal. So why couldn't he just shrug it off?

The white haired man lifted a curious brow, urging the smaller boy to continue.

« Well » the freckled teen grabbed the back of his hair « I tweaked my credit card so that it would copy all their bank informations and store them for later use. » He found himself smiling, taking pride in his little handiwork « I just have to connect it to my computer, and I can access their online banking account and just… y'know… Take what I need » he scrunched his nose, glaring at his feet « But the process is a bit slow, so I had to distract the receptionist from the screen for a while »

He lifted his head, and found Jack staring at him with wide eyes and a smile creeping on his lips. He burst into laughter, falling on top of the bed and sending up clouds of dust.

« Okay » he chuckled « I'm officially impressed! That was some spy-movie shit you just pulled, Hic! »

The brunet flushed at the compliment, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, before he suppressed it and shook his head.

« It's not that great » He sighed « I'm good with computer, that's all » he pulled nervously on the strap of his bag « I'm a lot less good with people, though » he mumbled to himself.

« Well I find that hard to believe » Jack said, pushing himself up on his elbows « Who wouldn't want to be constantly sassed up by you? »

« Ha-ha-ha » Hiccup pulled a face, dropping his bag on the floor and kicking off his shoes « Oh you're _hilarious_, Frosty »

« See? » the other smirked « My point exactly! »

They both laughed, and Hiccup found himself relaxing a bit, realizing he actually got along well with Jack. Sure, he wasn't stupid enough to completely trust the guy, but it was nice to finally have someone he could be himself around. Also…

He glanced quickly at the taller man lying on the bed with his arms over his head. His blue hoodie was lifted slightly over his stomach, and Hiccup could see the pale, smooth skin underneath. He gulped hard, looking away, suddenly very interested in the strap of his bag.

He couldn't exactly deny that Jack was _hot_, and completely his type. The brunet shook his head. He wasn't _crushing _on the white-haired man, per say… But he did have the teeniest interest in him.

_Oh that can't be good_.

« I'm gonna take a shower » he spurted quickly, grabbing his bag off the floor and practically dashing into the tiny bathroom.

Jack raised an eyebrow curiously at the brunet as he locked the door behind him, but his attention was quickly grabbed by the TV screen in a corner of a room.

When Hiccup came out of the bathroom, a few minutes later, Jack was watching a soap-opera and chewing on some biscuits. He glanced at the brunet, and noticed he had changed into a pair of baggy pants that hung low on his hips and an oversized T-shirt.

« I don't get it » Jack said, focusing back on the screen and offering a biscuit to the freckled teen, who took it and laid on his own bed, rolling over so he was on his stomach, facing the TV set. « Jessica's pregnant with Jim's baby, but still loves Mathias even after what he did to Andrea's sister? »

Hiccup chuckled. He narrowed his eyes, pretending to be focused on the screen. « Yeah » he said « But Mathias only did that because Becky ran away with John when she was supposed to marry Harry, and he couldn't get over Veronica's death »

Jack stared at him in shock « Really? » he asked, surprised that the boy actually watched the show.

Hiccup shrugged « I don't know, I'm just making it up »

The white-haired man laughed, when someone on screen broke a vase « Ooh » he said « Sounds dramatic » he earned a chuckle from the brunet « But Georges » he squeaked in a high-pitched voice, dubbing over the actress' voice « How could you do this to me? We were in _love_! »

Hiccup giggled, and played along. « I never loved you, Daphne » he said in a ridiculously deep voice as a buff-looking man came on « I only pretended to love you so I could get my revenge for my brother Derrick's murder »

« I can't believe you! » Jack gasped in mock indignation « What about the _baby_? »

« That baby was never ours! I stole it from a clinic after you slept with Tucker »

« I never slept with Tucker! We were only talking about how I was really… Your _sister_! »

They kept making up dialogs until the crack of dawn, laughing so much they both rolled off the bed at some point. They sat next to each other on the floor, passing snacks and blurting out ridiculous lines. None of them had an idea of what was actually going on on the show, nor did they care for all that matter. They simply enjoyed the sheer ridiculousness of it all, and tried coming up with the most dramatic plot-twists they could think of.

After the show was long over, they fell asleep on their respective beds, ribs hurting and exhausted.

* * *

**AN**: So... Err... Yeah, short boring chapter... but it was needed for the next one to make sense, sorta.

I don't really know when I'll be able to upload the next chapter. I probably won't have time to write anything until my finals are over and I plan on getting massively drunk afterwards so it won't be for another week or two, sorry!

Anyway, I hope you like it so far, please let me know how you feel in a comment, it'll probably help me not blow my brains' out before the end of the week! xxx


End file.
